Talk:Recent Updates/@comment-175.136.1.147-20141014075800/@comment-25465610-20141015005720
I agree some point of yours, 1) they should have make SP stronger than R - True, in my past experience playing arcade cards game, SP ability are outstanding than R far alot, but weaker than SR suppose it goes like this. C, UC, R, SP, SR, SSR, UR (recent highest rank) but i don't know why. they are SP slightly better than R abit, or totally weaker so much from R cards. I agree they should have make patch for it. according to wiki post here, the world 3 SP card as prize have it worst than regular R. It seem is not even worth to fight for it. 2 One thing about the ghosts, I don't know if they just patched it or if I am confusing event with normal world 3 leveling. I may have to discover further more about. but the fact of poison is killing, if you don't kill it fast, you going to lost your team in matter of time. there is one thing weirdly been design Monster ability are far way too much ( able to cast poison, the value varies, duration of poison varies, able to duplicate unlimited amount of times, able to give sleep effect which you can't do anything at all, or wait for the round to pass. ) if this is the case, dvt can easily troll us in next any event. by placing poison and sleep and duplicated ability will be completely overtroll to any of player. even SSR may not stand a chance. I can not imagine this game will go easy on us on any next update. Level up maybe help to bypass map 3 merely, but what about possible map4 or 5. If they don't reduce the ability of these monster, you have no choice but to spend penny to lvl up your brave faster and in more crazier way. 3) I've also been hit pretty hard by some people with mostly R, but I can't tell their levels. you know PVP is not realtime system, so is mostly we are battle against AI, at time it can happen the slot are all "crit card" if an R or UC can crit you badly damage, i m sure lvl will not do much effect, since you have strong armor with you. and your team are aren't under lvl, thus the only explain is AI got good cards, that why they hit you hard. However, for SSR high att ability, even with small effect of same class card, they can deal strong daamge like 600-800 around. if with crit, is one kills for sure. if you face a team with 2-3 SSR, you know you going to lost, even with 3 same class team combo, you dont stand a chance much. IMO, whoever team have great number of SR and SSR they will do the talk, neither any of skills and technique and lvl will be beat them, try tougher one you will know what i mean. +640 gears, I dont see something very awesome about gears nowadays, unless you get with 720-800+ with additional add-on. even so, it does not make much effect imo and some jp player stated. The gears boost up physical def and att, sometime you gain hp boost or speed maybe. However the gears do not reduce the ability of monster casting. so poison will still take its effect, does not matter even you have high armor like 10000+ they still damage you badly. The only way to solve is by level up, but.. how much of gold and feeding are required ? as high lvl are way tougher to feed. oh man, i can see this game will be total time killing for it. if you want to stay as free player. there is no advantages doing this far. If they are kind enough, they should open special event for better monster boost for feeding or better gold reward. but they are not doing much at moment. Unfortunately the two SR that are non gacha are both magic and Takeda isn't a very good SR either imho. True really true, i wish you can understand my pain and frustration. Takeda imo, she is the weakest SR ever in entire game. if you compare every state, she even lost to SR, and SP at some of them. In PVP, i m sure they lvl up her high enough, but still i can crit her one round kill with my weak R and UC. (is that a joke ??) That is why i hesistate to lvl up her from now. Her state are just weirdly bad.... why is this, giving free SR for new player, but her state are these bad...i don't get it. I dont get it why you guys focus so much on balance of class, to me it doesn't really matters this game imo, 1) if you have lvl 60 or above brave, you should be doing fine, as recommend by jp player 2) try get SR or SSR, since their shield and attack are boost, they can be godkiller or a strong tanker to assist any R or UC in combat 3) Magic/ mage have good recovery state, and some crit is high, archer have good speed, but mostly attack is fall, Blade have strong att, and maybe def, but speed and dodge rate is poor (good for tanking) this all are not according to state of the card, but my experience when using them all combat. Blade always deal more damage than other class. Archer have very good dodge, while magician is randomize or any of them. But surely dodge and attack ability are not as good as others two class. Line combat is useful, i m shocked when i 1st time use it, but again, level of brave still do the talk imo, this game really depend on strong card and high lvl. 4) to take out an enermy, your att must be at least 1500 around or higher, for suitable. your equipment do not boost that far, the only team you can get is either by slow lvl and feed your "R" to get that. or getting SR or SSR (easiest) to reach the requirement. Lastly, i do not judge or blame anything, but i just get jealous you guys got good SR or lucky SSR at your play. while i got nothing, my SR is that weak, so i fully depend on my R to make victory over the map and the trolled i get from every golden gatch is always R and R and R cards, same and same or something new, but not awesome. This Is very tough and frustrating, perhaps i should try slowly feed UC for feeding purpose, but then. i need a theory on how to regulate both gold and monster feed at time. I am lacking of time to discover the behind tips of it.